


Monkey Business

by ricochet



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://battle.oxoniensis.org/">Porn Battle IX: Dressed to the nines</a></p><p>Official Prompts: vacation, sunscreen.</p><p>Unofficially inspired by <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSm7BcQHWXk&feature=player_embedded">this</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey Business

Even with his sunglasses on everything behind Nate's eyelids was bright red. The heat was drenching on his skin and the air-conditioned beach house only twenty-two metres away made it something to luxuriate in. The beer bottle in his hand was the same temperature as his fingertips. It had stopped sweating a while ago. He could hear the waves break in a steady done on the sand, and there was just enough of a breeze coming off the water to scent the air with salt. Nate let himself drift half-way between aware and attentive until something moved between him and the sun, casting a shadow on his face. He opened his eyes to look at Brad, standing over him, backlit by the sun and scowling faintly. Nate felt his own mouth quirk up on the side just a little. He raised an eyebrow. "Did you catch him?" his voice sounded drowsy.

Brad's scowl deepened a nearly imperceptible fraction. "No. Little fucker went up a tree."

Nate let the grin spread the rest of the way across his face. "He took your beer with him."

"Fucking monkeys." Brad wasn't wearing sunglasses so when he dragged his attention over the length of Nate's body and back to his face Nate had the added benefit of watching him do it. The scowl didn't ease in the least, and Nate felt the urge to roll his eyes when the next thing Brad said was, "You look burned. Where's the sunscreen?"

"I've looked burnt since three hours after we got here. Not all of us tan up like an add for Southern California tourism."  

"Which is why you should use sunscreen," Brad said, already scanning the area. He leaned over to pick up the bottle Nate had left by the leg of his lounger to be half buried in sand. Brad held it out with one hand and gestured at Nate's beer with the other.

Nate lost the fight with his expression and raised the other eyebrow. He looked at the bottle in his hand; there was only an inch or two left so he drained the last of it and handed Brad the empty.

Brad's face was a perfect illustration of affectionate irritation as he proffered the sunscreen again.

Nate brushed sand off the plastic and popped open the cap with the familiar click and artificial coconut scent. "All this insistence and no offer to help me apply it?"

"Beach isn't that secluded, sir. Thought I'd just watch you feel yourself up instead."

"Hmm, I don't know if that's any safer for public decency." Nate propped himself up on an elbow and squeezed a dollop of sunscreen in to the cup of his left palm. Deserted sand stretched around them in every direction.

"Public decency objected to your ass as soon as you left the bedroom," Brad said with his eyes hot on Nate's chest. He seemed to be focused on the lower curve of Nate's ribcage

Nate dragged three fingers over the mouth shaped bruise starting to darken there and called that hunch confirmed when Brad's breathing hitched visibly in his throat. "That's why I put the swim trunks on," he said.

  Brad's eyes flicked back to his face, and then dropped to the blue fabric protecting Nate's groin and upper thighs from sunburn. There was another bruise half-showing passed the hem of the shorts. "Not your most effective counter measure," said Brad.

Nate sat up the rest of the way and swung his legs over the side of the lounger. His feet hit the sand on either side of Brad's. Nate bumped his knee lightly against the outside of Brad's leg. He gathered some of the sunscreen on the fingers of his right hand and wrapped them around Brad's left knee. He smoothed the lotion up the back of Brad's thigh, his hand gliding over the hot skin easily and coming to rest high enough for Brad's shorts to cover his thumb and first two fingers.

Brad was caught somewhere between a glower and his previous scowl. There was too much heat behind it for Nate to worry. "That's not going to do anything for you," he said.

Nate glanced at Brad's groin, and then back up to his face as he slid his hand higher and inward until his fingertips could stroke over rough hair and skin which assuredly did not need sunscreen. "I'm going to have to disagree with you."  

"You're the one with the flower-petal skin," Brad's usual dry tone was notably strained. "I on the other hand don't spend every hour between dawn and dark under fluorescent lights burning out my eyes on paper terrorism."

Nate hummed an agreement and brought his other hand in on the act, slicking more sunscreen onto Brad's legs. This time he started on the back of his right calf and knee. "I re-applied twenty minutes ago, and was going back in the water in another ten. You on the other hand, have been chasing down beer stealing monkeys who have the advantage of knowing the terrain."

"True as that may be, does your hand really need to be that far up my trunks?" said Brad. His eyes were dark with heat as he looked down at Nate. He reached out a finger to trace the shell of Nate's ear, and then along the line of his jaw and up to rest on the upturned corner of Nate's lips.

Nate nipped at it. "I'd hate for you to get sunburn on the back of your legs." If he kept his palm flush against Brad's skin he could fit his hand all the way up to cup the cheek of Brad's ass. He squeezed just to feel the give and the strength of the muscle. "It might distract you when I put them over my shoulders and lean into them while I fuck you, hard." The fabric of Brad's shorts felt rough against the back of his wrist where it had been drawn tight by the width of his hand and the swelling of Brad's cock. Nate leaned in to drag his tongue along the cut of muscle just above Brad's waistband. He felt Brad's hand curve over the soft place where his hairline hit the back of his neck, and a second later Brad dragged his nails over the same place, a shiveringly light touch. Nate pressed his teeth into the muscle over Brad's pelvis just enough to feel it in retaliation.

"If you're failing to keep my attention while we're fucking, you don't get to blame sunburn." Brad's voice was rough. His hand would have kept Nate close if he'd made any attempt to pull away.

It matched the grip Nate now had on his ass, his fingers pressing into the top of each cheek, and his palms tight against the lower curves. Nate pulled Brad in that impossible inch closer and began gnawing at his hip in earnest. "Noted," he growled into the skin his mouth was bruising. "I will do what I can to hold your attention." Nate leaned slightly to his left and wrapped his mouth around the obvious outline of Brad's cock. He tasted sea salt, and sand and nylon and nothing he actually wanted in his mouth. The groan he pulled out Brad by doing it made it mostly worth it anyway. Nate took his mouth away by turning his face up toward Brad's without pulling back from his body. He could feel the pulse of Brad's cock against the line of his throat as his chin pressed into the solidity of Brad's abdomen.

Brad was staring at him with only a thin line of blue around blown pupils. He hooked the index finger of his free hand around the bridge of Nate's sunglasses and drew them off. He opened his mouth to say something, and Nate cut him off. "Get down here."

He didn't let Brad simply drop to his knees. Instead Nate leaned back as he drew Brad forward and down using the grip of his hands. He dragged his mouth up the ladder of his belly and chest as they moved. The flavour in his mouth now was all Brad's skin and sweat and the far-faded chemical taste of sunscreen. When Brad would have settled further back on his knees Nate firmed his grip and pulled him up. He ended up arched back crossways over the lounger, only his ass and lower back on the body warm fabric, and his shoulders hovering in the air. Brad was stretched over him. The hand holding Nate's sunglasses was palm up on the sand, while the fingers of the other flexed against his scalp while Nate worked his teeth and lips and tongue back and forth over Brad's collarbone. Nate brought his legs in, and groaned when he felt the shaking tension in Brad's thighs pressed against his own.

"Little awkward," said Brad, and Nate felt the words under his mouth along with the rapid stutter of Brad's pulse.

He grinned, and stretched his neck to bite a kiss into Brad's lower lip. "You won't have to hold it long." Nate kissed him hard, trusting Brad to keep them up. He pressed his tongue deep into Brad's mouth, chasing down any taste that didn't belong there and pulling back so Brad would come after him. When he did Nate nipped him sharply and then licked over the sting. "Get the shorts down in front," he said against Brad's mouth.

"Christ, Nate," Braid said. There was nothing left in his voice but want.

"You only need one hand," Nate kissed him again, and pushed his right hand into the tight space between Brad's legs. "The shorts are in my way. Move them."

He felt the tremor that raced down Brad's spine as he moved to comply. The back of his neck felt almost cool when Brad drew his hand away. Brad had to pull away an inch or two to get at both his shorts and Nate's. When he moved Nate pushed his hand further between his thighs. The heat was intense and the skin was slicked with sweat. Nate pressed his fingers hard against the skin behind Brad's balls to feel him shudder above him. He turned his head to press a kiss to Brad's arm where it was braced by his head, and Brad took the chance to bite the open line of Nate's throat. The harder Brad pressed his teeth into the tendons there, the lighter Nate made his mouth on the skin of Brad's arm. He felt Brad working the fabric of their shorts down, and then Brad's hand was wrapped around their cocks. The slide of skin on skin was not quite slick enough, and too close to be easy. Nate made it harder by twisting his hips up into the contact hard, and almost tumbled them into the sand. He could feel the elastic of his shorts cutting into the tops of his thighs. He hissed into Brad's arm, and turned his head to swallow the groan that poured out of Brad's mouth as he stroked his thumb over the head of his own cock, and then Nate's.

Nate squeezed down with his legs as hard as he could, forcing Brads legs even closer together and trapping his own hand between them. "Stop," he snapped into the kiss, and he followed the order up by invading Brad's mouth with his tongue.

It was the only possible response to the sound that escaped as Brad did as instructed and pulled his hand away. He wrapped fingers that smelled like both of them around Nate's bicep and pressed his hips down, dragging his cock along Nate's abs. The movement rucked his shorts up higher around Nate's wrists, and he moaned Nate's name like plea.

"Like this," said Nate. He used the grip of his his left hand to guide Brad's hips into the movement he wanted, and loosened the clasp of his own legs enough that he could cross the last inch to curl his right hand around the hot weight of Brad's balls. Brad made another desperately wanting noise when Nate pressed the pad of his middle finger against his hole and rocked a knuckle against his perineum. "Like this or not at all, Brad."

He felt the shudder start somewhere below his hands and work its way through Brad's entire body. Brad's right arm shook where it braced them both, and he clutched at Nate with his left hand, curling his fingers around Nate's shoulder, and stroking at his neck, and finally pressing at the corner of his lips as they kissed. Nate turned his head and caught the first two fingers in his mouth. They tasted like sun, and precum, and beer from the bottle Brad hadn't had a chance to finish. Nate closed his teeth on them lightly and opened his eyes to look at Brad.

Brad's eyes were still closed, but his mouth was hanging open as he choked for breath around the shape of Nate's name, tangled on his tongue with profane words and praise. His hips continued to grind and circle against Nate's in the dictated rhythm and his entire body was wired tight and vibrating.

Nate let his fingers go with a light, almost chaste, kiss to the tips, and then stretched up to bite the lobe of Brad's ear hard enough to make him shake some more. "Come on, Brad," he twisted his fingers in the tangle of fabric and skin and hunger they were caught in. He knew it wasn't really enough. There wasn't room to do more than tease, and nothing to smooth the way in. Nate didn't think it was going to matter in another few seconds. He whispered into the delicate skin just in front of Brad's ear, where fine, nearly invisible hair brushed his lips and the tip of his nose. "Just like this. Right now. Because you want to give me what I want."

A rough moan answered him first, and then it was words. Brad gasping "Fuck Nate, yes" into his shoulder as he came between them in a slick mess of heat. He shuddered again, harder than before, and held on so hard with his left hand Nate thought he'd be able to lift fingerprints from the bruises on his shoulder. His mouth was open and loose as Nate kissed him through it, and the rhythmic motion of his hips degenerated into a rough staccato, but his right arm stayed where it was, and neither of them hit the sand.

As Brad went mostly boneless and heavy over him Nate extracted his right hand to stroke up Brad's spine and back down again in long, firm passes. Brad huffed out a breath against his shoulder and bit him lightly in the same place. He tried to push up enough to look Nate in the face, but Nate's hand between his shoulders didn't let him. "What do you want?" he said. He didn't quite have his breath back yet.

  Nate turned his head to look at him. Brad's pupils were still blown and the pink flush across his cheeks had nothing to do with sunburn. "I told you what I'm planning already."  

"Does this plan include a shower first?" Brad said. His tone was leveling quickly back to its usual mockery. "I'm not nostalgic enough for the first time I saw you naked to put up with fucking in the sand."

"You did not see me naked in Iraq." Nate frowned.  

"Power plant north of Baghdad," said Brad.

Nate dropped the frown for a smirk. "I had shower shoes on."

"Close enough," Brad said, "I'm still not a fan of sand up my ass." He moved to sit back on his heels.

  This time Nate kept the distance close by sitting up with him. He still hadn't moved his left hand, and the flex of Brad's ass against his palm was an unnecessary reminder that none of the come on his stomach was his own. Nate pressed his fingertip down where it rested on Brad's hole and watched his eyelids flicker once. He leaned in and kissed him filthy with tongue and intent, and dragged his hand over the uneasy sky tattooed across Brad's back to hold his head in place for long seconds. "I'll concede about the sand." Nate tugged Brad's trunks down to bunch around his knees. "Ditch those," he said as he pulled the front of his own back into place and stood up.

Brad didn't move back to give him any extra room, so when Nate got to his feet Brad's face was roughly level with his navel. Brad looked up at him with a grin and opened his mouth. Nate slid his thumb into it before anything came out. "Still have my sunglasses?"

Brad held up the glasses and sucked more of his thumb into his mouth, doing obscene things with his tongue the entire time. Nate felt his pulse and breathing pick up. "Strip off, and go get the shower started." He curled his fingers under Brad's chin and raised him up.

Brad closed his teeth on the pad of Nate's thumb at chest height and held on until he was standing. His trunks were in a puddle around his feet and he stepped out of them easily. The movement took him out of arms reach so he was simply standing on the beach, nude and gilded in Caribbean sunlight. Nate's mouth dried up at the sight of him. Six and a half years they'd been together now and there were still moments like this when the sheer power of wanting this man, this much floored Nate. The wonder at knowing he could step forward and have him always hit him a second later. Brad was smiling at him like he knew it, too. It left Nate with only one real option. He took a step forward, and Brad was there to meet him.


End file.
